Amazed by you
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Asking Alexandria slash. Danny/Sam. Written to the song 'Amazed' by lonestar.


Sam laid in his bunk, listening to his Ipod. Ever since he had gotten engaged to Danny, he had only been listening to mushy love songs; that wasn't like him at all. Normally, he'd listen to Black Veil Brides, or something similar. But, no, right now, he was in a loving mood.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

The lyrics played through Sam's headphones and he smiled, shutting his eyes. He laid there imagining what their wedding would be like. The two of them would be standing at the front of the alter, hand-in-hand. Their family, friends, and co-workers would be sitting and cheering them on as they said 'I do.' Everything was perfect to him.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

As the lyrics continued to play, Sam gradually opened his eyes. He reached beside him in the bunk and picked up a black scrapbook. He flipped open the front cover and smiled at the pictures of him and his lover. They looked extremely happy with each other, and the truth was, they were. Sure, they had been through some rough patches, but they always overcame it. True love defeated everything.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Sam quietly started singing along to the lyrics of the song. He was the only one there, but he didn't want anyone to hear him incase one of the other guys came onto the bus. Sam climbed out of his bunk, standing in the middle of the aisle. He took out his head phones and set his Ipod down in his bunk, letting the music play outloud.

Sam shut his eyes and swayed along to the music. Before he knew it, the bus doors opened and in came Danny. He had a smile over his lips as he spotted his lover. "Sammy.." Danny spoke in his soft, seductive British accent. Sam opened his eyes, grinning when he saw Danny in front of him. He instantly wrapped his arms around the mans neck and leaned in, kissing his lips gently. "Dance with me." Sam whispered into the others ear.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

Danny laced his fingers with Sam's and the two swayed along to the music. Sam rested his head on Danny's shoulder, gently kissing Danny's neck as he did. Being in Danny's arms like he was, was the best feeling in the world. He loved being held by the man he loved. Moving his hands away from the others, Sam ran them down the front of Danny's shirt, lightly gripping the ends.

"Sam.." Danny whispered, shaking his head. Sam frowned and pulled back, taking Danny's shirt off as he did. "C'mon, Danny. You want this just as much as I do." That wasn't a lie. Danny did want to have sex with Sam, but everytime they did it, he was always scared that he was hurting Sam. He never wanted that.

Danny reached over and shut the music off. He unbuttoned Sam's shirt, smirking as he pushed it off his shoulders. His hands reached to pop the button on the other's jeans, but he was stopped. Sam dropped to his knees before Danny and undid his jeans, slowing pulling them down the others legs. He pulled down his boxers, licking his lips as Danny's member popped out into the open.

Sam stroked his hand along the shaft, before he took Danny's member inside his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, taking on the tip inside. He moved his hand down to the mans balls, lightly rubbing them between his fingers. Hearing Danny moan out of pleasure, Sam picked up the pace, bobbing his head faster and taking more of him inside his mouth.

Danny soon tensed up and Sam stopped. He didn't want Danny to orgasm yet. Sam stood up from his knees and looked at the expression on Danny's face, he had been brought to the edge. Danny stripped off the remainder of his clothing, as well as Sam's. Sam's teasing, brought him closer than what he wanted. He needed this now, he needed to feel himself inside of Sam.

Danny planted a rough kiss on the others lips, before he bent Sam over the table in the front of the bus. He rolled a condom over his dick and lined himself up at Sam's entrance. He pushed himself deep inside, grinning at Sam't sounds of pleasure. He snapped his hips feverishly, pushing himself deeper inside with each thrust.

Sam squinted his eyes shut and began pumping his own cock. He was in pure bliss right now. Danny grabbed onto Sam's hips, rocking his body towards his as he continued to thrust. Moans, groans, and sqeauls escaped both of their mouths as their love session continued.

Danny's thrust began to get more powerful, before he leaned his head back and came; Sam soon following after. Danny pulled out and grinned, taking off the condom. "Damn.." He whispered as Sam turned around to face him. They were both out of breath and covered in sweat. The two pulled on their clothes and walked to the bunks, getting inside Danny's sleeping quarters.

Sam laid his head on Danny's chest and let his eyes flutter closed, with Danny doing the same. Sleep was key right now, they both needed it.


End file.
